Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex
|image = None Yet |names = Dovahrex, Hollow Lung Shouting Tigarekkusu Ashu (JPN Name) |titles = Dragonvoice Roaring Wyvern |species = Flying Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Dunes, Volcanic Hollow, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Desert (2nd), Old Volcano, Sandy Plains, Forlorn Arena, Sherin Peaks, Ingle Isle |relations = Brute Tigrex, Grimclaw Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Tigrex |elements = |ailments = |move = Unrelenting Roar |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} The Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex are Deviants of Brute Tigrex. Aesthetic Differences Explanation For Differences A male Brute Tigrex that has developed unusually large lungs that's body had to change to accommodate them. Aesthetic Differences Whole body is a darker shade, silver coloured head, larger curved horns, larger spikes on tail, longer fangs, armoured face, plating covering chest and torso is wider. When enraged its eyes, arms and chest glow a deep red, a red darker than in other Tigrex species. Story Behind Name This Tigrex has been known for a very long time, however it wasn't until the current age when it was confirmed a reality. Tales told of a Brute Tigrex that had a voice so strong it could destroy solid rock and kill with it without even having to touch its prey. One hunter was in the Desert at night having heard one such individual being in the area when all of a sudden a sandstorm kicked in. A Kushala Daora had appeared, confidently flying over the sands knowing none would come out to attack it, confidence that would be broken when a deep mighty roar was heard. The hunter could clearly remember a darkened pseudo wyvern figure gliding in to face the Elder Dragon. Without hesitation the Kushala roared airborne and formed its black wind barrier around itself then flew like a bullet at the Tigrex. The targeted proceeded to get upon its hind legs and suck in an extreme amount of air into its mouth like a vortex, expanding its torso widely and turns it a deep red. As it appeared Kushala was about to tear the Brute Tigrex in half it brings itself down, flings its claws by its sides and releases all the air at once in a roar not ever documented before. The roar's sound has a deep and ear bursting loudness to it. Said roars blast rushes out in a huge ring shaped wind with a grey and blackish colour with a spark of the dragon element also being shot from the Brute Tigrexes mouth that races around it. As soon as the Kushala comes into contact with the roar the horns, wings and tail are almost completely destroyed and the steel dragon is sent catapulting through the air until it crashes into a rock pillar which breaks it, sending the Daora falling down. After a few seconds pass the Brute Tigrex roars in a standard way and then leaves. The hunter now emerging from his hiding spot finds in astonishment that the Kushala Daora is dead, its steel armor distorted and wreaked by the force of the roar. Samples of the Kushala were taken to researchers, who confirmed the existence of the unique Brute Tigrex. It was classified as a Deviant and given the name of Dragonvoice due to its shouts being able to kill dragons and having the same power as them. Immediately it was made a monster that requires urgent evacuation from hunting grounds and villagers should it appear near them, and restricted to hunter who gain special permission to hunt them. Behaviour Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex have the same behaviour as regular Brute Tigrex with noticeable changes. Should it notice a threat, it will not flee from it and proceed to fight it no matter what. They will use their signature roar attacks rather than use their claws. Introduction Shouting Competition: Area 2 Desert (2nd): Dragonvoice: I In the middle of the area a single Genprey is seen running. It stops and looks around before looking at the screen. Without any warning two wyverns smash into each other with the Genprey directly in the crossfire and is obliterated. The two wyverns are a Diablos and the Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex, both feared monsters of this region. The two continue to clash blows with each other and it appears both are equally matched. But there can only be one winner in these parts and the conflict is just about to end. Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex takes in a large breath then goes and crouches in a motionless stance leaving the Diablos to think its given in so it charges full speed. Just before it can hit it Dragonvoice lunges forward and emits a powerful roar that comes out in a blast of wind. This roar is so powerful that the blast breaks the horns of Diablos and sends it tumbling backwards to its defeat. The Diablos now hornless flees the victor who is now emitting another roar, this time of triumph. Attacks It shares attacks with the normal Brute Tigrex Lvl 1-5 *'Dragonvoice's Roar': Both it's upright and crouching roar gain a boost in range from a standard Brute Tigrex. The crouching roar has a big difference from the standard, it too will damage if too close to it. *'Rough Tail': Due to the enlarged spikes on its tail when it does its tail spin they will shred the ground and send three rocks in opposite directions. These rocks are elemental based like with the rock throw with the claws. *'Tail Sweep': Does a tail sweep in the style of Frontier's HC Tigrex that flings two rocks in the direction it was done in. *'Knock Out Roar': Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex will tear up and hold a rock in its jaws then fire it with a shout in a motion like a Tetsucabra. The rock will impact with a roar like sound that requires Earplugs and should a direct hit be caused it will Stun the hunter. *'Starved Jaws': When its tired the Dragonvoice Brute Tigrexes bites will caused Defence Down. *'Forward Roar': It crouches down and then takes in a breath and roars forward. The roar creates a wind wave that's not unlike the Akantor's. *'Sweeping Roar': Does the same animation for the Forward Roar but will take in a longer breath and turn its head to the left or right and release a wind wave that sweeps in front of it like the Akantor. (Enraged Only) *'Molten's Enraged Roar': When it enters rage mode it will do the super roar like the Molten Tigrexses second rage phase. *'Dragon Element Source': When enraged being near its mouth when it roars will inflict Dragonblight along with the raw damage. *'Advanced Rampage': Now its rampage attack now has it swing its tail and claws wider and will turn and track with more preciousness. *'Rampage Roar Wave': The roar from this attack will now send out a wind wave that increases its range greatly. *'Earth Breaking Roar': Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex will drag it's jaw into the ground then roar right into it. The ground will be shattered and send a blast of element based earth at hunters from all around its front. *'Shield Roar': In a HC Akantor based attack it will raise its head up high and create a roar that surrounds its whole body and knock anything near it away. *'Unrelenting Roar': The signature attack of the Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex. It will stand on its hind legs and suck in a gigantic amount of air that expands its torso greatly and turns it even darker red. While inhaling the wind will suck in hunters near it like the Amatsu's Grand Tornado. It brings itself down, flings its claws by its sides and releases all the air at once in a blast rushing out in a huge ring shaped wind with a grey and blackish colour with a spark of the dragon element also being shot from the Dragonvoice's Brute Tigrexes mouth that rushes around it. This roar travels quite a far bit and should hunters be hit by it they will suffer massive damage, be inflicted with Dragonblight and be sent flying away. The Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex will then do the animation that it uses when tired. Lvl 6-10 Like all other Deviants it gains changes to its attacks when it progresses to a higher level. *All of its unique roars gain a range boost. *The Earth Breaking Roar flings three rocks out now that are also element based. *Its "Rough Tail" now flings four rocks instead of three. *The Knock Out Roar now sends out two smaller rocks to the left and right of the main rock. It as well gains new attacks. *'Triple Super Roar': Like the G Rank Molten Tigrex it can do its Super Roar three times in a row. *'Spin-Roar Combo': Once it finishes its Advancing Spin attack it'll immediately do its Forward Roar attack. Hunter's can spot this by its inhale animation right before it's spin. *'Backjump Roar': Occasionally when about to jump back for an attack it will take in a breath and then jump backwards while roaring, sending the wind from the roar right forward as a distorted sphere. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *'Head': Becomes Non Armoured *'Left Claw' *'Right Claw' *'Tail Wounded': Spikes Broken And Makes Rocks Flung From It Smaller **'Tail Severed': Prevents It From Flinging Rocks *'Chest Armor Broken' **'Chest Wounded': Makes It A Weakpoint Mount Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex is ridden in the same way all other Tigrexes are. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status/Apex Since Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex is a Deviant it cannot enter or be in any abnormal states. Theme Notes *It can cause Iceblight in cold cave areas and Muddy on mud covered areas with its Rock Throw and Earth Breaking Roar. Trivia *It is heavily advised for hunters to bring High Grade Earplugs to this monster due to its high usage of roar based attacks. *Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex is an inspiration from the Dragonborn, the protagonist main character of Skyrim who has the soul of Dragons and can use their power in the form of shouts, which are all made up of three words in their language. **Chaoarren saw Brute Tigrexes ablities and decided to take its roar attacks and make a Deviant where they become its main weapon. Also knowing Skyrim he decided to take some inspiration into making it. Category:Deviant Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Monster Creation